Love Pulls Through
by e.c.r
Summary: The story a few years after the end of the war and everyone is settling down. But there is something wrong, and Harry just can't find who is causing trouble. Will he before someone gets more than hurt? My take, give it a try. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The Holidays**

Harry tapped his foot, impatiently staring up the street and in the crowds of bustling people. It was the week leading up to Christmas and he was waiting for Ginny to join him for dinner to celebrate that she had finished work for the holidays. He had already come by earlier in the week to pre-book a table, and knew they would get to be alone later as they would be getting back late. A household like the The Burrow's was a busy one, meaning privacy wasn't the strongest point. Harry had taken steps to change this though, which would be revealed in a few days to Ginny, but until then they would have to be content with what they had. Harry loved being at The Burrow, Mrs Weasley still smothered them and gave them feasts. Now that they had settled into a somewhat normal life Harry wanted more, and so did Ginny. He just had to wait a few more days till he could share his plans with her. And now he still stood in the cold wind, starting to pace. She said she couldn't promise they wouldn't overrun being the last day for a while, but it didn't change his impatience. Obviously she hadn't made that promise for a reason now. The cold was starting to get to him when a red haired woman appeared from the crowd, her pink nose and rosy cheeks making her glow from the excitement on her face at seeing him.

'I am sorry Harry,' She gave him a loving kiss as they walked into the restaurant together. 'Just those silly details so that we can wrap up without any worries, you have me till the New Year now.'

Harry didn't answer at first, turning to the waiter who stood patiently waiting for them. 'I believe I reserved a table under the name of Potter?'

The waiter smiled and led them over to a small quiet table with a menu before sweeping away. After getting comfortable Harry responded.

'I like to hear that, you have been working too hard, I was about to go and complain to Chloe. And I know Ron has been especially grumpy for the last month.'

Ginny merely rolled her eyes and laughed. Though he complained Harry was proud of Ginny. Along with her best friend Chloe, whom had been that way since the start of their years at Hogwarts, they had managed to find an empty market in the Wizarding World, fashionable clothing. They had created a company together called C&G after gaining experience in the muggle world and it had become a huge success. Working with muggles meant they had become popular with them too, setting up small boutiques in their famous shopping districts. Of course, with a bit of magic they sped along the process of launching their business ideas. Hermione had joined them, helping with the management side of it too. She had tried working for The Ministry of Magic but found she didn't get on with the people in her profession, and when too many problems arose she thought it best to leave. She now carried on her support for magical creatures alongside her normal job. The problem was the business was growing very fast, taking up a lot of all their time. The girl trio's boyfriend's, Harry, Ron and Colin, were suffering, though Ron the worst due to his very small amount of patience.

'Well here we are, and I am starving Potter, you should know by now what I eat.'

Harry paused to look at Ginny once more. At times he still couldn't believe his luck, that she loved him after everything. She was too busy looking at which drink to choose to notice his observations. She was so beautiful, though he may be bias he knew the amount of attention she attracted. She had an envious body with curves that were perfect. Though she was small in height she was well proportioned, much to Harry's pleasure. Her infamous red hair gleamed in the dull light of the restaurant with tints of gold. Though she liked to dress to occasions she never over did it, along with makeup. She laughed at images of girls in short skirts and too much makeup, begging Harry to lock her away if she ever did that. Judging by her clothes she had on tonight she had just come out of a meeting of sorts. Ginny loved her clothes, priding in her appearance. She wore a soft sleeveless cream shirt, black wide leg trousers with towering heels. To Harry she was perfect.

'Are you ready to order, Sir?'

Harry jumped slightly, peering up at the waiter. Clearing his throat he answered. 'Yes, I will have the spaghetti bolognese and I am guessing you are having the carbonara Ginny?'

All he got was a look saying 'Did you need to ask?', so with a laugh the waiter took their drink orders and left.

'It is weird to think I am not working for two weeks,' Ginny frowned a little before going back to smiling at him. 'I will be doing some drawings, just to keep me going, but you do have my undivided attention Harry, I promise.'

Harry smirked. 'I am happy you have finally remembered me. I was ready to kidnap you and hold you hostage. Though, I am sure you would have loved that.'

Ginny blushed at the underlying reference, but couldn't quite hold back her smile. 'That was just mean. No need whatsoever. You'll pay for that one later.'

Harry shrugged as the waiter lay down their drinks. 'Drink your wine and be happy, it will be a great night. Tell me about your day.'

Ginny immediately talked about the preparations she had started for the next season, Harry happily listening to her, letting every word sink in.

'And Gabby is allowed to do work experience next year, a report where they can choose any subject. She has asked whether she can do Muggle Studies and work with us, I thought it a great idea, and of course Chloe loved it; and Hermione even more. We agreed as long as Beauxbatons does, Fleur would love her around for a while. She would be here late January for a good month or two.'

Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur's younger sister, had come a long way since her sister's wedding years ago. She had overcome her shyness and young crushes, and had matured greatly since being in school. To Chloe and Ginny she had become almost a sister. When she came to visit Fleur she was always with them, asking questions, wanting to be involved. She had shown a great interest in their business when she had last visited in the summer, and skill too. She was closer to Harry, asking him for advice as she had explained her problems at school. Like he had felt she was out casted, girls backstabbing her and boys tripping over their feet for her due to her part Veela status.

'How old is she now?'

Ginny finished her mouthful before answering, showing a great difference to her next brother. 'Fifteen, and sixteen in a few months, just after the anniversary of, well you know in May,' Harry nodded his understanding, the couple preferring not to talk about the war, trying to focus on moving on. 'Anyhow, she'll be around The Burrow much of the time with us I can imagine, Victoire being a handful, Bill swears she is like George and Fred. Fleur says she is turning into a lovely girl, obviously beautiful, but it is as expected.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'I can believe that well enough. And I went round with Teddy the other day; she is a bad influence on him. They were wrestling around on the rug together,' Ginny snorted into her glass as Harry painted the image. 'I was worried he would hurt her but it ended up the other way round. I couldn't believe a three year old could punch so hard, but she managed it. Fleur was mortified, saying that wasn't how a lady should act and telling Bill off for laughing. I trying having to hold back myself, but I think Teddy would have turned on me if I had. Victoire just carried on playing with her toys as if nothing had happened. He has now stated he doesn't want to go round for a month, and doesn't want to see Victoire unless she apologises. She definitely had your toughness though.'

'Well Fleur isn't exactly a daisy. And Teddy said that last time when she took his favourite dragon toy, yet the next week he was begging Andromeda apparently. They are lovely, but I am concerned to see a pattern emerging, they are always bickering and then making up, they are turning into Ron and Hermione.'

Harry burst out laughing. 'Seriously? They are three and four, he thinks touching her will give him germs and she loves annoying him,' He frowned slightly. 'I could see them being like that had they known each other when they were younger.'

Ginny nodded knowingly, pretending patting his hand in comfort. 'It is a scary thought, thank Merlin we skipped that stage. But enough of them, this is our night, let it be about us,' She stopped to sip her wine. 'This is lovely, think I might be ordering some more before the night it out.'

The evening past happily for the couple; enjoying each other's company and simply relaxing. They weren't bothered by other people having chosen a restaurant in the muggle London which they went often. It would be coming up to four years since the end of Lord Volemort, and still Harry was very much seen as a celebrity despite being remaining a private person. Ginny had become one in her own right thanks to her new business. To be so successful by twenty meant young people had started looking up to her, trying to follow her. They had both agreed though, they wouldn't change it for the world. Harry worked part time as an Auror so he got to do what he had dreamed, and Ginny too was living her one. They saw their friends and family all the time and were supported, everything Harry had dreamt of in his early years.

A couple of hours later, a very happy Harry and a tipsy Ginny stepped into the cold December wind.

'Thank you Harry, that was a lovely evening,'

Harry looked down and couldn't help but smile again. She was looking divine, a small smile appearing on her face as she stepped closer to him, reaching up and kissing him softly. His mind clouded over for a moment until she pulled away slightly.

'Where do you think you are going?' He grumbled, pulling her closer.

Her giggling attracted the attention of a few passing by but neither noticed nor cared. Harry had missed times like this so much he didn't care about anything but them right now. Though the war had now passed in people's lives he was still reminded often. Seeing Teddy or George was enough to remember those who had passed away. The scars still remained all over his body, reminding him of the horrible year he forced himself away from Ginny, still wondering how she forgave him. She was a blessing, an angel to him. He could forget the worries and guilt that still sometimes haunted him even now. His lips closed back on her and kissed her harder this time, much more passionately. He felt Ginny lean into him and wrapped his arms round her. Aware they were still standing in the middle of the street she pulled back very slightly.

'Why don't we go home?' She whispered.

He didn't need telling twice. They quickly walked round the corner to an empty alleyway and Harry disapperated them both back to The Burrow. It was dark and silent where everyone had gone to bed, leaving a slightly eerie feel. But that didn't stop Ginny as she immediately continued to kiss him.

'Let's get up stairs, I don't think Ron could handle walking in on us again in one month.'

Ginny laughed while pulling away, remembering the day they had forgotten to lock their door and Ron had walked in looking for Harry. He didn't talk to them for days, always cringing when they came into the room. Harry had felt bad for him, and with that thought in the back of his mind he swept Ginny up and carried her to their room. But not before she managed to chuck his coat on the landing, along with his jumper. She kicked her shoes off, leaving them further up the stairs along with her coat and Harry's scarf. By the time they had gotten into the bedroom she had start undoing his buttons and had left a trail of clothing going up the stairs, ending in her cardigan outside the door.

'You aren't being patient at all tonight are you?' He murmured, joking but not complaining.

'These two weeks you are going to be very busy Potter, so get used to it. I am not wasting a moment with you, especially after your complaint about not seeing me enough, isn't this what you wanted?'

Harry couldn't reply as he stepped backwards and fell on the bed, pulling Ginny who came tumbling down on me.

'Door.' He breathed at a moment where she removed her lips from his.

She mumbled but waved her wand, leaving them satisfied to hear a clicking sound.

'Ron isn't ruining this one.' She said determinedly as Harry started on her shirt.

It was almost like an old routine to them, staying up late while everyone slept, laughing and having fun like young teenagers. It was many hours later when Ginny fell asleep in Harry's arms. He watched her for a while, every so often stroking her hair before falling asleep himself.

**This is the first chapter, and comments would be grateful! It is only a small chapter, the others will be better, I just wanted to get it started and a few facts down. I have tried keeping to the timeline, though as I have created some new characters and there isn't an exact one, it may be a bit incorrect. I have partly followed the books, but have missed a few things, you'll just have to wait and see! Harry Potter is JK Rowling's, I am just having a little play in the magical world. Hope you enjoyed :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Christmas Surprises**

Ron stumbled down the stairs, stopping short on Ginny's landing.

'This isn't even funny,' He moaned, seeing the clothes just thrown the rest of the way down and out of sight. 'I don't know what's worse, walking in on them or the obvious signs of what they've been up to.'

He stepped over the clothes and made it to the kitchen, to find the only ones up were his mother and girlfriend. They were giggling over tea which stopped when he sat down.

'Breakfast, dear?' The elder witch stood up; looking over the food she was cooking.

Ron replied with a grunt before eyeing up Hermione who was using her mug to cover her smile.

'What's got you in a bad mood?' She asked sweetly.

'You cannot have failed to miss the piles of clothes on the stairs Hermione. And Mum,' He turned to her as she did more tea. 'How can you be so calm? You used to scream at me for leaving clothes on the floor in my room. How do you even put up with the thought of what they were doing?'

Hermione put her mug down now. 'Seriously Ronald, grow up. They were celebrating last night, do you expect them to come up tuck each other into bed and fall asleep by midnight? I heard Ginny about two o'clock, so they probably got in then.'

'And, I can guarantee those clothes will be gone by the time they come into this kitchen, your room would still be like that now if you hadn't cleared up,' Mrs Weasley put out plates for them and served a full English breakfast. 'Now eat your food, stop moaning and leave them be. They haven't disturbed us and aren't harming us. It isn't our fault you walked in without knocking the other day.'

Ron went bright red as Hermione starting laughing, making him snort and get on with his food, ignoring their laughs. Sure enough half an hour later the other couple came down, both looking immaculate and tidied their clothes up from early that morning.

'You two really need to stop doing that.' He grumbled as Ginny brightly sat down opposite him.

She smiled, twisting her head to the side. 'Bad night sleep Ron? I am not sure what we have done, do you Harry?'

Harry knew better than to help Ginny wind Ron up and merely shrugged, she could do that well enough on her own. He found safety by sitting in between Ginny and Mrs Weasley, pulling up conversation with the latter and Hermione. Unfortunately Ron was falling for Ginny's wind up.

'Going out, drinking too much and throwing your clothes everywhere. I could have slipped down the stairs!'

Ginny took a sip of her tea and sighed before answering. 'That would have been a shame, it would have been so quiet without you. And I don't remember it being much clothing, I was definitely fully clothed when stepping into my room last night, and so was Harry. So I couldn't have drunk that much. That only happens when people slip vodka into my drinks, remember?'

Ron shut up, fearing the glares of his mother and Harry at the memory. It was long ago, he and Charlie were messing around, and though it wasn't actually him he certainly hadn't helped the situation.

'Just don't do it again,' He mumbled, turning to Hermione. 'Shall we go to your parents? We have to be there before lunch.'

Hermione agreed and they both stood to leave. Mrs Weasley got up with still talking to Hermione.

'Remember you are welcome at any point over Christmas, and we'll definitely see you Boxing Day.'

'Of course Molly; and I'll pop over Christmas Day, I'm afraid I can't come tomorrow, doing family rounds.' She pulled a funny face before saying goodbye to everyone.

The following night came round fairly quickly and The Weasley family found themselves sitting around the fire chatting to each other. Harry was starting to doze when something hit his head.

'What? Teddy, throwing isn't good,' He gently told the young boy off before noticing Ginny by him. She too was sitting giggling away. 'Are you drunk?' He asked.

Ginny snorted, waving her hands in front of her. 'No! I haven't had enough for that, I don't think.'

Teddy laughed in glee at her wobbles, prodding her as she laughed more. Harry didn't find it amusing however. He looked over to Charlie who was watching them looking amused.

'Don't look to me, after last time not guilty. Though, it seems someone has slipped her vodka somehow along the line.'

Harry knew he could rule out at least half the room, leaving George and Ron the only ones who would do it. George was playing chess with Bill, and seemed too ingrossed to be watching the reactions of Ginny so it only left one person.

'Ron.'

Ron was pretending to read a quidditch magazine, but couldn't hide his guilt.

'George made me do it.' He blurted out.

The named turned in his seat, obviously more aware of what was going on than he had been letting on.

'Now Ronald that really isn't fair, I am trying to have a game of chess with our dear brother here, it is not my fault if you go and put vodka in our dear sister's drink.'

Ron gaped like a fish before looking furious, which changed when he saw Harry's furious look.

'Ginny what are you doing?'

Everyone turned to Mrs Weasley voice, seeing that Ginny had built a sling with Teddy, and they were both now trying to find someone to aim it at. Andromeda stepped in to remove Teddy while Harry grabbed Ginny's hands.

'Bed time I think,' He muttered while Ginny moaned like a small child. 'Ron, a word in private after.'

Half an hour later a very red Ron sat at the kitchen table.

'How an earth was I supposed to know you were doing that tomorrow! She'll be fine, just wait till the afternoon and any headache she has will be gone.'

'That is not the point Ronald!' His mother shouted, having joined Harry at some point. 'It is supposed to be a special day for a girl, and tomorrow is Christmas Day; she shouldn't be waking up like that! You will firstly apologise to Harry, then to Ginny tomorrow.'

He started looking nervous at the idea of apologising to Ginny. 'Can she have her wand taken off of her first? And why isn't George being shouted at, it was his idea.'

Harry laughed sourly. 'Because he just thought the idea up, he wasn't stupid enough to actually do it. I am going to bed.'

There was silence for a moment, the two left on their own. 'I only have one daughter, and no matter what you think Ron, no favourites. But something like this is different to a daughter; it is something she would have dreamed of. Don't ruin it for her.' She left to go back into the lounge.

Ron looked even more downcast. He would have preferred her shouting to the guilt. He hadn't known what Harry had planned, if he had then he would never have dreamed of tipping the vodka into her drinks earlier in the evening. She was having fun, laughing, so he hadn't seen what was wrong.

'Oh no, Hermione will kill me.' He moaned aloud, hiding his face in his hands.

Ginny woke up the next morning feeling she had been trampled on.

'Merlin, what happened?' She croaked out, slowly sitting up while her head spun. Her gaze finally settled and she saw Harry sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Good morning, drink this, it will help clear things up a bit.' He said soothingly, handing her a strange coloured drink.

Ginny sniffed it before drinking it in one go, it tasted vile. 'Why did I need that? What happened?'

Her voice was stronger now, and she sat up a little more, though she still felt odd.

'Because I have no sympathy for him, I'll tell you the truth. It is Christmas Day, and Ron thought it a great idea to put vodka in your drinks last night. So by the time we packed you off to bed it was pretty certain you would need it. Do what you would like to him.'

His explanation started to register with her, and she could hear the annoyance in his voice. 'Sorry Harry I should have realised, I didn't think I had that much,' Swinging her legs out of the bed she picked up her dressing gown and picked her wand up determinedly. 'Where is he?'

Harry tried to hide a smirk now. 'In the kitchen, Hermione has just arrived.'

She stormed out of the room to where he was, Harry following her at a distance. Charlie too spotted her and caught up with Harry.

'You told her? This could be fun.'

Ginny watched Ron cringe away as she stepped into the kitchen, Hermione recognising the behaviour and shooting him a glance.

'What have you done?' She asked quickly, taking note of the messy hair and pale face of the younger woman.

Ginny stepped forward once more, tapping her wand on her hand. 'He thought it would be clever to put vodka in my drink last night. Harry is really annoyed, we have been looking forward to this day in ages, and so far it isn't going like I had planned.'

Hermione looked annoyed, though Ron knew it was for different reasons to Ginny seeing the glance she gave Harry first. 'I can't believe you Ronald! Why on Christmas Day?'

He mumbled sorry over and over but in the end Ginny just grew more annoyed. Seconds later he was covered in bat bogeys while Charlie roared in laughter. At that moment Bill and Fleur arrived with Victoire, who giggled at the sounds and Ron's funny face.

'How have you annoyed Ginny?' Bill asked with a smile, with a wave of his wand Ron was free.

Ginny went to get changed while Ron tried talking to Hermione who steadily ignored him.

'You should have left it on Bill, he deserved it.' Hermione said while Harry started making drinks.

Harry gave her juice and put a hand on her shoulder. 'Don't argue with him today, he'll be miserable for the rest of it. Leave it to me to be annoyed, I think Ginny gave him enough.'

Hermione sighed as Ron looked hopeful, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 'You are impossible.'

After a hearty breakfast Ginny looked and felt better. She wore the outfit she had made for today, festive red shirt with a black pleated skirt, and joined in the fun of the day. Hermione left after breakfast to go home to her family, leaving everyone their presents. Soon it was time for the Weasley family to go into the lounge to open them all. Ginny still served as elf as she had done ever since she was small, finally sitting down to a generous sized pile of presents. She got the usual jumper, sweets, joke presents. Harry got her small pieces of jewellery and books that she had wanted. By the end Ginny was certainly a happy girl.

Harry however, was looking around her frowning. 'Isn't there an envelope anywhere there?'

Ginny picked up one she had placed behind her before, thinking it was a forgotten card. 'Sorry I forgot about it, it's from you!'

Harry chuckled as he watched her open it. Then it was her turn to frown as she found a set of keys, looking at him questioningly.

'There should be a piece of parchment there too.' He explained.

Ginny fold it folded up, opening and reading aloud. 'Potter Manor, Somerset. What?'

Harry now shook his head. 'Come on Gin, it is a house. It isn't the one I lived in as a baby, but I found it in the deeds when going through my vault. I have been redecorating it secretly, and extending it, it did need a lot of work. But, it is ready and basically furnished, ready for you to run riot-.'

He never got any further as Ginny jumped on him, sending them both back onto the floor as she kissed him, still holding the keys.

'Oi Potter, watch it!'

'Yeah, no mini Potter's yet please!'

The couple separated, Harry red from her brother's jests.

'What is it Ginny?' Her mother asked excitedly.

'A house!' She grinned in their shocked faces.

Ron's was the worst, spluttering and confused. When his father gave him a sharp look he shut up.

'Where Ginny?' Fleur asked, smiling at her.

'In Somerset, so it can't be far. Thank you Harry.'

She gave him a tight hug, he kissed the top of her head grinning. 'Well, what were you expecting?'

She looked a bit sheepish. 'Well, you usually get me a big present, and though I loved every else you got me I did wonder if you were hiding something. But this beyond anything. When can we move in?'

At this her mother burst into tears, realisation hitting her. Her family had to hold back laughter as they comforted her.

'I'm sorry,' She mumbled into a tissue. 'It is just my baby is growing up and moving out.'

Harry though still looked nervous, not that anyone had noticed.

'Ginny, I had the floor plan upstairs, do you want to see it now?' He asked her over the noise and laughing.

Ginny looked very excited, jumping up immediately. 'Yes!'

But as soon as she stepped into her room she stopped. The curtains were drawn, candles lit, and a velvet chair in the middle of the room.

'Harry, what's going on?' She asked, turning to her boyfriend more confused than earlier.

'Sit down and find out,' He said simply, watching her do as he suggested immediately, then wait for him to explain more. 'Any ideas at all?' When Ginny gave him an impatient glare he laughed. 'Okay, I hoped you wouldn't. Let's start at the beginning. Next year it will be four years since the war ended. I also see it as four years since I got my life back, since I got you back. I am still incredibly lucky you forgave me, because I didn't deserve it, and I still don't.'

Ginny went to interrupt. 'But Harry, I loved you.'

He held a finger to her lips smiling softly, kneeling in front of her. 'Hush, let me explain remember? I did that all for you, I knew I was taking a huge risk in that if I had lived through it, would I get another chance with you, because if I couldn't it would have all been for nothing in my eyes. But now, I can hardly believe where we are. Still together, still strong, moving in with each other,' He paused for a moment watching the delight in her face at the idea. 'But I still want more than that. Being with you is amazing. Perfect. But I want more with you,' He pulled out a small box and looked back in her eyes. 'So that is why I am doing this. Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you with all my heart and I know I always will, so will you marry me?'

Ginny sat gaping for a moment, looking more shocked than ever. 'Oh Merlin,' She whispered before finding her voice. 'Yes, of course I will Harry.'

The ring was beautiful, a ruby with two emeralds either side of it. Harry pushed it on her finger, smiling at the perfect fit.

'I admit, this was my mother's. I also found it in the vault. I hoped you wouldn't mind it.'

A few tears escaped and ran down Ginny's face. 'Harry, it makes it all the more special, and it is just another reminder they are still in our thoughts and lives, even if they cannot be here themselves.'

Harry couldn't hold back the kiss he had been any longer now. When he let go of her she was still sniffling with tears, but looked incredibly happy.

'I need to go and show everyone, come on.'

Harry let her run ahead, hearing her shouting in happiness. As he walked into the kitchen she still had tears running down her face, but was now jumping up and down waving her hand in the air.

'You really are trying to show us up today.'

'How an earth did you pull that one out?'

Everyone was asking him questions but Mr Weasley pulled them away and grabbed Harry's hand.

'I am proud of you, and know you'll take care of my little girl. Congratulations Harry.'

'When are you going to announce it to your loyal followers?' George asked cheekily, earning him a rather sharp elbow from Ginny.

Harry merely ignored it and looked at her thoughtfully. 'Let's have a few days privacy, the ball the Ministry are holding?'

Everyone agreed to keep it quiet until then, letting them announce it in their own time. Soon the main lunch had come and gone, Mrs Weasley filling them as she did every year. Ginny huddled next to Harry by the fire, relaxing in his arms.

'Thank you for the best Christmas yet, Harry.' She murmured happily, letting herself doze into a comfortable nap.

**Sorry I have been slow, laptop problems and this chapter and the next were saved on it. Hopefully the next chapter will be in the next few days. Keep reading :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Eventful Starts**

Ginny woke up to a strange tickling on her neck, but couldn't find the will to open her eyes.

'Go away.' She mumbled, ducking her head more.

'Ginny,' A voice sang quietly. 'Wake up my love, you told me to make sure you did everything ready for this evening.'

Ginny mumbled something back, not wanting to think about stirring from her warm bed. She managed to open her blurry eyes to see a handsome black haired man with lovely green eyes smiling down on her. She reached up, catching him by surprise and dragged him onto the bed with her.

'Come to bed, nice and warm, with a handsome guy in it.' She whispered, snuggling into her fiancé's chest.

Harry laughed, pushing her back slightly. 'No you don't otherwise I'll be peaking at your dress.'

Ginny frowned, starting to wake up now. Dress, what dress? She let the question sink in until she suddenly sat up.

'Oh my, today is the masquerade ball, of course! Harry why didn't you say so before?'

He huffed in answer before getting back up. 'You said you had things to do, so this is your wake up call. I still need to get Ron and Hermione up, wish me luck.'

He left her to scramble changed and run down for breakfast. She had made the Weasley women's dresses for the ball, but still had a few little things to perfect. Especially since she and Harry had a big announcement now, she wanted to tweak a few ideas accordingly. Many hours later, a few arguments with her brothers and a hearty lunch, she was in her room talking to Hermione who was helping with her hair.

'You are going to finally allow us to see this dress then.' She said, knowing the younger girl was slightly nervous due to the pressure of tonight.

'Yes, I hope it is okay.' Ginny replied unsure, playing with her ring.

Hermione rolled her eyes whilst placing a hair clip in her hair. 'Ginny, don't fail on me now, you are always so sure of what you are doing. It will be fine I promise you. You'll knock Harry down whatever you wear.'

There was a knock on their door to which they frowned at, no one would dare interrupt their changing, it could take hours. Ginny stood up and opened the door, finding Harry staring back at her.

'Just quickly, I have a present for you.' He said, giving her a box before noticing what she was wearing.

Ginny looked down herself, seeing her short black silk dressing gown and laughing. 'No I am not wearing this, though you already know it is black. Can I open this now?'

Harry shrugged, peeking at her before giving her forehead a kiss. 'It is up to you, but I'll leave you to decide and go back to Ron, he wants to play chess as we still have an hour or so.'

Ginny winked at him as she closed the door, and they continued. Eventually her hair and makeup was done and she was getting into her dress. The Ministry was greatly improved now that Kingsley had been in power for a few years. He set up charity events like this every year. This time it was a masquerade, a chance to dress up and have some fun, and at the end of every night the chosen charity was announced. Ginny and Harry were always in support, along with the rest of the family.

So this year she had made herself a slightly more dramatic gown, being given a reason to play dress up this time. It was black, which was all she had told Harry. It was like a ball gown, large skirt with a bodice attached to it. But the bodice was strapless, fitting her beautifully with the help of Chloe. The skirt was gathered and gave off more layers, and more volume. She loved the effect of it, with a matching mask with the same black satin and also lace. It madly contrasted with her flaming locks, which Hermione had pinned up for her. She had chosen a softer dress, her most suited colour of periwinkle and wrapped around her in a Grecian style and chiffon.

'Well, I think we'll knock them dead,' Hermione gave her a nervous smile. 'Thank you again for the help with this dress. Will you fit out of the doorway?'

Ginny felt her nerves go with this comment. 'The cheek! I'll show you, come on let's put our cloaks on and get to this ball, we have men to meet.'

The cloaks did a good job of hiding their gowns as they met the rest of the women. Fleur stood out almost shining in her silvery dress, while everyone else looked lovely. They all arrived together, telling their names to the announcer. Ginny gave Hermione's arm a squeeze before they both put their masks on ready to step into the Ministry ballroom. Knowing Harry was somewhere in the masses of people calmed her, he was usually the nervous one, not her.

'Ginny Weasley.'

Her named was called and she stepped through the doors, ignoring people's reactions. There was colour everywhere as people dressed magnificently for the occasion. Harry was there waiting for her, she couldn't mistake his green eyes and grin behind his mask. Adjusting the thin diamond bracelet he had given her earlier she walked over to meet him.

'Now that is what I call an entrance,' He told her, kissing her in greeting. 'You look beautiful, this is amazing. I had no idea what you would be wearing when you said black.'

Ginny smiled at his compliments and they mingled with friends and colleges until Ginny was suddenly hit sideways by something unseen.

'Why has it taken you so long to see me?'

Laughing she steadied herself to look at her best friend Chloe. She wore a red short puffy dress, suiting her bold attitude. Her short blond cropped hair was in a mad array of curls, she looked adorable.

'Harry said we had to do the rounds. I have missed you. Did you have a good Christmas?'

'I was with Colin and his family, so it was nice. I was going to come and visit you but time just went, how about you?'

Ginny grinned at her. 'Well, first of all, tomorrow's dinner has now changed location. You will all be coming to Potter Manor, our new home,' She paused as Chloe grinned widely. 'But we have another announcement to make tonight, which you can't let on yet.'

At the thought of a secret her eyes grew wide and lowered her voice. 'I promise, what is it?'

Ginny quickly showed the new ring on her hand, only for a moment as to not draw attention, but it was enough for her excitable friend.

'Oh Merin! Seriously,' She squealed in excitement, hugging Ginny tightly. ' Congratulations my darling. I am so happy for you.'

The two friends walked around arm in arm, catching up. Soon they were stopped by Kingsley.

'Ladies, as lovely as you are tonight, would you like to lead the way to the seats for us to eat? I believe you are on my table with your other halves.'

Ginny pretended to curtsey to him. 'Of course Minister, it would be our utmost pleasure. Come Chloe, we must show an example.'

They left him chuckling as they sat down, everyone following. The sit down dinner was lovely, relaxed murmurs throughout the hall. Photographers weren't allowed in yet, letting everyone have some privacy. Eventually Kingsley sat back, looking around him.

'I think everyone has finished. We'll let food settle down before we open the dance. Who shall we have announce it?'

Ginny blushed when Chloe pointed to her immediately. 'Chloe, I said no telling.'

The blond girl winked at her. 'I am not telling, merely pointing, I never agreed to that.'

To her dismay Hermione agreed with her, and Ron nodded. 'You said you were going to announce it now Ginny, tell Kingsley.'

Harry glared at his friend before taking Ginny's left hand and showing him. Kingsley stared for a moment before grinning madly.

'I am so happy for you both; you deserve such happiness after everything. Congratulations, and I must say; a perfect couple to open the dance. I know you hate dancing Harry, but I am sure Ginny's rather large skirts will shield you.'

Ginny pouted at everyone laughing, her skirt taking up a lot of room at the table. But now the Minister had stood up, gathering everyone's attention.

'Now we are fed we must continue our ball, and start the dance. I cannot think of a more perfect couple than the one I have here. May I introduce Mr Harry Potter, and Miss Ginny Weasley, soon to become Mrs Ginny Potter. Congratulations.'

Everyone started applauding and cheering. Ginny smiled as Harry rolled his eyes and held his hand out to Ginny, leading her to the open floor and started twirling her round to the music. Soon others joined them and the evening started properly. Ginny was past through her siblings before she got a chance to sit down again, but was soon joined by Chloe.

'I guess you being married won't change anything, but I'll still miss you.' She sighed.

'Of course it won't, it will be better. Harry and I have been together for so long now it won't change anything really between us, and we'll be living on our own so you can come and visit much more. You'll love the house, Chloe. He converted the attic into a room, so we can have our own little studio up there, meaning you can come and work there with me. It'll just be like old times, only better.'

Chloe nodded, looking resigned but happy. 'I guess that'll have to be the best, Mrs Potter. That does have a good ring to it.'

Ginny joined in her giggling. 'Mrs Potter? I do believe I like that too. Mrs Ginny Potter.'

They sat there giggling, not seeing Harry come up behind them smirking. 'Ladies, before you wear out my name, may I borrow Ginny to get more drinks.'

They laughed even more, though she did stand up. 'Of course, Harry. Let's go. I'll grab one for you Chloe.'

They found a quiet end of the table to take a break and look around them.

'It is a perfect night isn't it?' Harry asked her, looking at everyone enjoying themselves. 'This is what it is all about really.'

He then looked at her, the loving look in his eyes never failed to make her heart stop for a moment. She recovered and smiled at him.

'And we aren't in there, come on.' With a kiss on the cheek Ginny started leading him back into the main floor.

They only made it a few steps, a chilling voice stopping them dead.

'You aren't going anywhere, Potter.'

The couple spun on their heels, a dark cloaked figure coming out of a shadowy corner, with a Death Eater mask on. Ginny felt her blood run cold at the sight that hadn't haunted them in a long time. The ball was suddenly forgotten about and everyone seemed miles away. Harry had immediately tried standing in front on Ginny, but stopped when a wand pointed directly at them.

'Don't be stupid, it is you I want, not her. Don't move otherwise it'll be both of you.'

By this time Chloe had wondered where they had gotten too, and was coming up behind them.

'Guys, are you alright?'

'Don't move!' The Death Eater shouted, much louder and people were starting to stop and look over.

Chloe looked shocked but froze, hand over her mouth. Ron and Hermione ran over looking worried, standing beside her, too afraid to move closer.

'I have been waiting for this day for a long time, and it seems perfect, a present to the newly engaged couple.' The voice spat wickedly at the end, making Ginny cringe. Harry hadn't attempted to move closer, knowing she would be in more danger if he did. Neither had attempted to reach for their wands, not wanting to know what he would do. 'You didn't deserve to live this long Potter, but I'll be changing that now.'

'The war ended long ago. Get over it and give yourself up, you won't get away with it.' Harry said back at him.

There was a laugh that created goose bumps on Ginny's arms. 'I don't care if I get away with it or not. As long as you are dead I would have served my purpose, revenging the Dark Lord.'

There was a bang behind them in the distance, a balloon popping. But it also sounded like a spell, which was what the Death Eater had mistaken it for. Instantly reacting, crying out a curse they didn't recognise, but all Ginny could see was the dark green spell going towards Harry, and he wasn't reacting fast enough. It all became slow motion, the music of the ball still playing far in the background, though it became more distant every second. She threw herself on him to move him, but only succeeded in getting him out of the way.

She found herself falling to the floor crying out in pain. It reached from her shoulder and travelled down her side, she felt like she was burning. She could hear a terrible scream behind her, and Harry shouting out to her, but slipping on something before he could catch her. Before she reached the hard floor she was out cold, blood pouring all around her, her face even paler than usual in her midnight black dress and red hair. The clock struck twelve, the year of two thousand and three started yet no one celebrated, they were shocked into silence.

After a moment everyone seemed to catch up on time, and come back to reality. The Death Eater too was shocked and didn't have time to recover, and he too lay on the ground knocked out cold by stunners. People were screaming, Aurors coming in and pushing everyone away from the scene. Harry immediately was with Ginny, trying to wake her up.

'Gin? Oh Merlin, please wake up, please. Ginny wake up!' He shouted, managing to get up where he had been slipping on Ginny's blood. Ripping his coat off and pressing it down on the large red area coming from her right side.

A few metres away he could vaguely hear Chloe fighting someone who was trying to pull her back, but she just grew hysterical, managing to punch them and come flying to Harry's over side.

'We need to get her to St Mungo's.' She said, tears pouring down her face. 'Damn it Harry! Listen to me!'

Harry nodded, carefully cradling his fiancée and apperating to the hospital. A split second later Chloe was by his side, stumbling as she gained her balance.

'Somebody help us!' She cried out, helping Harry who was having trouble with the blood weighing down Ginny's already heavy dress. Within a few seconds Ginny was being taken out of sight, behind closed doors and they were left waiting, trying not to dread the worse. Hours later they weren't on their own, but Harry hadn't said a word. He sat in the corner staring at the same patch of carpet. Hermione bravely walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder.

'I know what you are thinking, but it isn't your fault, none of us were expecting her to do that.'

He paused before replying. 'I should have defended her, I shouldn't have relaxed. It my fault she is in there.'

His voice was barely a whisper, the pain obvious as his voice caught and he squeezed his eyes shut. Hermione knelt down to his level and put an arm round him as tears seeped out of the corner of his eyes.

Another couple of hours passed before a healer stepped out.

'Mr Potter? Would you and Mr and Mrs Weasley like to come in?' The kind woman asked, looking worried to find him looking so distraught.

Harry scrambled up and followed without a word, the older couple following him in. It was a small private room; Ginny lay in a hospital gown in bed still unconscious. They had cleaned the blood off her now, and even from entering the room he could see the shoulder area was red and sore.

'How is she?' Mr Weasley asked as they gathered round the bed.

The healer stood at the end watching her patient. 'She is alive, and very lucky to be. I have sent someone to find out what the spell was, it effectively split open her shoulder, but it tore all the way down to her waist. She lost a lot of blood. I am confident she will recover, after lots of rest and care.'

'It could have been me, should have been me.' Harry whispered, bowing his head.

'Don't you dare Harry Potter,' Mrs Weasley said sternly, marching round to him. 'If what Ron said was right, that would have hit you square in the chest, most certainly have killed you. You are as much of a son to us as anyone; we wouldn't have been able to lose you. Ginny will live.'

As she told him this more tears ran down his face and she hugged him tightly. Mr Weasley watched them for a moment before turning back to the healer.

'When will she wake up?' He asked.

'In about six hours, she will be in pain, so at least the healing process can start and worse be over. Can I just warn you all though,' She hesitated, looking sad. 'There will be scarring, and I mean a large one too. I wouldn't be surprised if it ran from the back of her shoulder down to her waist. It was cursed, so there won't be anything to get rid of it. I can give her a cream but that'll only be to help it heal and lessen irritation. She'll be stuck with it forever. As a result some patients do lose confidence and try to hide it.'

At this point Harry looked up, looking more in control of his emotions. 'Not Ginny; she is so bold, she could never hide from the world. She'll be fine.'

The healer tried to look as enthusiastic as him, but couldn't help but feel doubtful. She left them to be alone, asking that no more than three people visit her at a time and to keep a calm atmosphere.

After everyone had visited they left Harry to it, promising to bring him things back.

'Chloe, what are you doing?'

Chloe had snuck back into the room and was in the corner, thinking Harry had fallen asleep in his chair. She was holding Ginny's ball dress which had been left there. Still red in the eyes and sniffling, she looked rather like a small child that had been caught taking the last biscuit.

'I just, I want to fix the dress. She put so much effort into it...' She spoke in a small voice, though it trailed away.

Harry smiled sadly at her before she departed with it. Settling back in the chair he allowed himself to doze, it had been an eventful start of a year.

**Added the first drama into the plot, just something to get it started, hope you all approve of it. Enjoy! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Changes**

Harry stood in the kitchen looking around. Well their kitchen. It was the first time he had stepped in his and Ginny's new house since her 'incident' as they called it. It had been two weeks and as she was healing nicely he was bringing her home but had stopped in to make sure everything was ready. He had been staying at The Burrow, but mostly at the hospital apart from when he went to work. He was nervous, Ginny had seen the house, they had walked around on Boxing Day, but they hadn't actually stayed there. Taking the flowers he bought he went to St Mungo's, finding Ginny talking to the healer in the waiting room. Her shoulder was still bandaged up to help prevent her moving it too much. He couldn't help but smile when he heard her being lectured.

'You must remember not to use this arm, just to avoid any accidents. In three days you can remove the bandages as long as you have taken your potions, then you can put this cream on once a day, I advise at night. Ah, Mr Potter,' The healer had a determined gleam in her eyes. 'She must not go back to work for another month, and she can work from home in three weeks as long as she only does very light work with the bad arm, just to ease her back in. I have written down instructions for her potions and creams, just in case she forgets. I hope to see it nearly back to normal in six weeks when you come back.'

Ginny smiled at the old woman and rolled her eyes. 'You'd think she expects me to be dancing on it. I shall be remembering don't you worry, I want to get back to work.'

'Not before you are allowed.' Harry told her sternly. 'But now, let's get you home.'

Ginny's face lit up at the idea and they walked out, disapperating home. It took a while, but they found it nice to have the space and peace, though Ginny did miss the noise and bustle of The Burrow. When it came to bed time she grew agitated, which left Harry clueless as to why.

'You okay? Do you need help changing?' Harry asked as she fished through her draws muttering to herself.

'No!' She said, almost too quickly. 'I am just looking for my pyjama top, see.'

To his surprise she went into the bathroom to get changed. She was never shy around him, and he was even more surprised to find she was wearing different clothes than usual. Everything she wore completely covered her shoulder and side, not letting anyone a glimpse of the damage. Her normal favourite silk vest and shorts lay aside while she came out in a cotton full sleeve top.

Harry was not a fool. 'Ginny, are you sure you are okay?'

Ginny climbed into bed and tried not to make eye contact. 'Yes of course I am. This is very nice isn't it? It may take me a while to get comfortable, so go ahead and sleep without me.'

Harry was shocked now, this was not his Ginny. She loved to sit there and chat before sleeping, never going straight to sleep.

'Is it your shoulder? Why don't I take a look?'

'No.' She said, sharply, looking at him wildly before attempting to smile. 'No it is fine, I look my potions.'

She said goodnight to him and with a kiss on the cheek lay on her good side, her back to him. Harry stared at her for a moment before turning the light off, thoroughly confused.

The days past and she didn't change her behaviour, and was even worse once the bandages were off. Harry tried talking to Hermione, who just frustrated him.

'She is just nervous after what happened, give her time.' She told him, frowning over the papers she was reading. When Harry kept talking she huffed. 'Really Harry, Ginny is off meaning we have more work to do, I really need to get this done!'

Two weeks past and it was now the end of January, and he was still clueless. After another awkward morning Harry closed the front door behind him on his way to work when Chloe came bustling down the path, apparently struggling with a big book.

'Harry, I have done it! I am a genius,' She shouted, heaving it under her arm while holding another bag. 'I will fix this.'

Harry couldn't help but grin at her as she wobbled to the side under the strain.

'Do you need any help?' He asked as they met half way.

Chloe glared at him. 'It isn't funny, it is important. I am going to pull her out of her mood I am telling you.'

Harry looked more interested now. 'How?'

Chloe grinned now. 'Clothes, lovely clothes.'

Harry rolled his eyes, not surprised now. 'Chloe, clothes do not solve everything.'

She huffed, annoyed he wasn't taking her seriously. 'Just you wait, I will show you. I will show you all!'

Harry left her to struggle to the door as he continued, chuckling to himself at her dramatic attitude.

'Ginny,' Chloe sang out sweetly, kicking the door shut and her shoes off, finally relieving herself of the heavy items. 'I have something you will be very interested in.'

There was no answer so she tried the kitchen, finding Ginny sitting at the breakfast bar staring into a bowl of cold porridge.

'Wake up and get changed, we have work to do.' Chloe ordered, looking around her while taking her coat off. 'Gin, it is boiling in here, how can you have such a heavy dressing gown on.'

Ginny looked wary, pulling it tighter round her. 'Okay then, I'll just pop upstairs and change, you wait here, have a drink.'

Chloe looked slightly amused as she got off the seat, cringing slightly.

'Seriously, girl, let me help.'

'I am fine Chloe, I wish everyone would leave it, I can change on my own.' She snapped at her friend.

Chloe merely snorted. 'You know that isn't the point. Fine, stay there, I have something to show you.'

She disappeared for a moment, bring back her large book. This sparked a bit of life into Ginny as she slammed it on the breakfast bar. Opening the first page Ginny saw designs, material swatches, examples. She felt her old interest come back as she admired the fabrics and drawings.

'What is this about?' She asked curiously.

Chloe grinned happily. 'A collection, not for the shop, but I thought we've had a good run, we should start putting on a couple of shows a year. Flick through, it has some of the ideas you mentioned before Christmas.'

Ginny did, and as she went on she began to look more like herself. She got to the last page and whistled. She had loved the idea of using lace panels in designs, adding a quirky yet romantic touch to them.

'I love it, all of it. You used the lace panelling idea, that final dress was lovely.'

They flipped back to the dress, admiring the dark green mixture of chiffon, silk and lace.

'We'd need a brave model,' Ginny observed. 'One that will make a bang, that makes the dress stand out. We could even just put a wig on her, red hair would look stunning.'

Chloe looked delighted Ginny was reacting so well, yet clueless as to what she had just let herself in for. 'I love the idea, but I know someone perfect. The crowd would love her, and she wouldn't need a wig, she already had beautiful red hair.'

Ginny frowned but then paled, realising Chloe's meaning. 'Me? No we are the designers.'

Chloe flipped back to her notes and pointed to them. 'You need to read this then. There is a twist to this, I thought we could meet with a charity, and I found a perfect one. CWC, Confidence for Women. You would be perfect Ginny, you know people look up to you. You are going to become Harry Potter's wife. You have already made a name for yourself. People are already talking because you haven't been seen in a month.'

Ginny still looked scared, staring at the panelling on the side of the dress that would expose her scar to the rest of the world, lace providing the only cover. Never had something stopped her so much in her life. Chloe grabbed her hands, and her attention.

'You told me, nearly five years ago, what people thought didn't matter. You knew the pressures of going out with Harry Potter but you didn't care, because you loved him. Hundreds of people watched you, but you never took any notice. What happened to that Ginny Weasley, the one who wasn't afraid? The one who nearly got herself killed numerous times that year out of stubbornness, because you didn't care what people thought. You ignored my fears and warnings, with everyone else's because you were doing what was right. Is this so different when it comes down to it? I know you can do this Ginny, why don't you believe that?'

Tears of frustration gathered in Chloe's eyes as Ginny still looked frightened, not even moving. She closed the book, preparing to believe she had failed.

'It looks horrible.'

Chloe first thought she was hearing things Ginny had spoken so quietly. But when she turned back she saw Ginny looking at her, those large brown eyes searching Chloe's, waiting.

She relaxed holding her hand out. 'Let me help you, haven't I always told you the truth? No matter how much you hated hearing it, I never lied to you.'

Ginny paused, but let Chloe pull her up and upstairs. Chloe went into the room with all Ginny's things, thinking it a pity all her clothes were pretty much useless while she felt like this. Decided to keep it safe she chose a pair of leggings with a tunic and button up cardigan, keeping it comfortable.

'Here, change into these, if you need help, call me?'

Ginny nodded, and headed into the bathroom. She didn't call for help, but came out with the cardigan in her hand.

'Tell me then.'

Chloe turned round, Ginny showed her shoulder. There was an ugly red line that started at the top, disappearing into the top. She then lifted it, showing where it ended at her waist. It was easy to see why she hated it so much, after never suffering something so great it must have come as a shock to have a scar running down half of her body. But it was srill healing, as Chloe expected it would.

'I put the cream on, but it is still there.' She sighed, sitting on the bed.

Chloe smiled at her. 'You are expecting too much. That will be there for the rest of your life. I promise it won't be red, it will go. But that scar will be there, and you should be proud of it. You did an amazing thing, Harry told you he wouldn't have been here and that's true, it would have killed him. We are all proud of you, be proud of yourself.'

Ginny sat thinking for a moment before looking up. 'I guess it is a little warm, isn't it?'

Chloe couldn't help laughing, relief washing over her as she hugged Ginny. 'Will you do it then? You won't be on your own, Hermione has agreed, and I will by your side. As I always am.'

'I hate it when you are always in the right.' She mumbled into Chloe's shoulder. 'I guess if you want to do this crazy idea we better get this show on the road then.'

Harry nervously entered the house after his shift in the office. They had questioned and sent the Death Eater to Azkaban, but was still feeling apprehensive about it all. Now though, he was wondering at the silence in the house. On the table there were two remains of lunch, so Chloe had obviously stayed. Eventually he walked into the studio to a surprising scene. Ginny sat on her chair next to Chloe laughing, only having a loose top on and seeming very relaxed. When she heard Harry at the door she turned, happiness filling her face at the sight of him.

'Harry, this woman is amazing,' She stated, walking over to him and giving him a hug, looking more serious. 'I am sorry.'

Harry rolled his eyes as Chloe winked at him smirking. 'Don't be, you are happy, and that is all I need. What lunatic idea does she have now to drive us all crazy?'

Ginny wasted no time divulging the plan, Harry only just taking it in as he watched how different she was to that morning. He had his Ginny back. As he felt the familiar feeling sink in as he sat with the two girls and relaxed.

Bill had his feet tucked up on his footstall while reclining on his favourite chair with a newspaper. Next to him were Fleur's special cakes, she didn't cook like his mum but he loved it all the same. It was much more refined and polished, a nice change to comfort food he loved back at The Burrow. He could hear his beautiful wife in their kitchen singing to their daughter, who seemed to be giggling at what she was saying. In the peace there was a noise in the corner of the room, a squeal followed by muttered words. Bill tried not to laugh, recognising the slight French accent, less defined than her sister's but noticeable when she was annoyed. The fake cough followed but Bill still didn't look up to the visitor.

'I am going to tell Fleur how rude you have become.' Said the frustrated voice, to which Bill looked up to.

It was no surprise to see a blond teenager in front of the fireplace with a frown on her pretty face. Fifteen year old Gabrielle was still young, but already flourishing into a beautiful young woman. Around her were two suitcases along with a couple of small bags, her hands on her hips just like her older sister when irritated.

'Well you usually just stroll into my house like it is your own, why change now?' He asked lightly, not hiding his smirk when she looked outraged. 'I am joking, you are early Gabby. We weren't expecting you till eleven, Ginny not till twelve. It is nine, can you tell the time?'

Gabrielle strolled over and kissed her brother in law on the cheek while taking a cake.

'You are as rude as ever I see. I do love these cakes, where is Fleur?'

As if called the woman in question ran into the room, exclaiming and kissing her sister, overjoyed to see her. Victorie was tucked under her arm, still giggling and smiling shyly.

'Bill, take her bags up. Do you want anything Gabby? You are early.'

Gabrielle looked slightly guilty as she replied. 'Can I go to Ginny's?'

Fleur exchanged a glance with Bill before sitting on a sofa, patting the seat next to her. Victorie slipped off her lap and reached out for her aunt as she sat next to them. Once she was settled Gabrielle looked up eager to hear what they were going to explain.

'Three things, firstly, Harry gave Ginny a house over Christmas,' Fleur glared at Bill as he snorted. 'So they now live at Potter Manor, not too far away from The Burrow.'

Gabrielle nodded, not quite understanding why they had sounded so serious.

Bill continued on from Fleur. 'Second, he also proposed, so you can go and congratulate and get excited over silly dresses.'

Fleur pretended to swipe him. 'Silly dresses indeed,' then she sighed, looking sadly at Gabrielle. 'Ginny has only just been allowed back to work after the New Year.'

Gabrielle shrugged. 'Everyone is allowed a break aren't they?'

Bill shook his head. 'No, she has been off sick; they had her in St Mungo's for the first half of January.' Gabrielle looked horrified and was about to interrupt when he held his hand up. 'This is important. Harry was nearly attacked at the New Year ball, a stray Death Eater. But Ginny pushed him out of the way and got hit by a curse.'

'Is she okay? What happened to her?' She quickly got out when Bill paused.

'Luckily no long term damage, apart from a very long scar. I know Harry has been at his wits end, she lost so much confidence over it, and it has just started healing over. Chloe managed to pull her out of the mood she had gotten into.'

Bill leant forward. 'But, Harry has told me to tell you, that you are still very much wanted, and there is a slightly different position for you now Ginny still has to take it slowly.'

She looked slightly downhearted, but didn't complain. 'That's fine, of course. Can I go over to them? Potter Manor did you say?'

Bill nodded, waving his hand to the fireplace. 'Make yourself at home, use whatever; you never had a problem before.'

Gabrielle ignored him, leaving Fleur to scowl as she kissed her neice on the cheek as she was handed back to her mother. Stepping into the fireplace she shouted her destination, and for a second time that morning found herself tripping out of the fireplace, into someone's arms this time round.

'I think I may walk by here more often if pretty women fall out of it like this.'

Gabrielle blushed slightly as she recognised Harry's voice, helping her get on her feet. She no longer had the young girl crush on him, she saw him as the brother she never had. After a hug she stepped back to talk to him.

'Thank you, I can't get out properly even after all this time. How are you? And Ginny? Where is she?'

The questions poured out making Harry laugh as he guided her to the breakfast bar, sitting her down.

'I am just cooking breakfast. She is still in bed resting. I am supposing the incident was explained.' Gabrielle nodded as a cup of tea was handed to her. 'Here is some advice. Don't mention it before Ginny does, she will once she feels comfortable. Don't mention or draw notice to her scar, it does still look sore and she is only just getting used to it. But I understand it will be hard, she knows it too. And yes, I am well too thank you.'

Gabrielle sipped her tea. 'What's happening with me working with them?'

Harry paused as he heated up the pan for eggs, sausages already sizzling in the oven. 'I will let the girls explain it, I don't understand half of these terms, it seems like a different language. Hopefully the smell of this will awaken our sleeping beauty.'

Sure enough a few minutes later a dishevelled Ginny strolled into the kitchen still looking rather sleepy.

'Harry, I need coffee.' She moaned, kissing him sweetly before turning open eyed at Gabrielle. 'Oh my, Gabby! When did you arrive! I missed you!'

She reached out of a hug, cringing in pain as she stretched her arm too far up with her muscles still asleep. Gabrielle looked worried but she took it in her stride and carried on as nothing happened. Harry shook his head as the girls talked too fast for him to keep up with, and carried on contently cooking them all breakfast. He loved seeing them happy, and was happy playing the house man; Ginny loved her work too much to be stuck in the kitchen all the time, though she was a good cook.

A long breakfast later Ginny ran up to change as Chloe arrived, her welcome to Gabrielle even more dramatic than the formers.

'This season will be one none of us ever forget; just amazing.' Chloe babbled, bouncing on her heels.

As Ginny took Gabrielle to the studio Harry watched them go.

'With that crazy woman it's unavoidable.' He muttered.

He looked around him. Everything was cleared up and tidy, he didn't have too much work to do and he didn't have any immediate ideas. Sitting down to a tea something did come to mind. Leaving the steaming mug on the worktop he went to the fireplace, heading for Shell cottage to put his idea into action.

**Well it has settled down now but I added a new person to the mix. You don't often see Gabrielle in fanfiction stories so I thought it would be nice to introduce her into this. I'll say now she does play some big parts in the up and coming story, so hope you enjoy a new view on it :). Of course I won't be forgetting the other characters, especially Harry and Ginny. Thank you! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Confidence Building**

The three girls left the studio later in the day still talking over Chloe's idea and how they were going to put it into action.

'Where is our venue? Where it will be?' Gabrielle asked, sounding very businesslike and not like the fifteen year old she was.

Chloe looked mildly impressed as Ginny answered the question. 'We have George scouting suitable venues in London for us this weekend, he knows London well, but want you to go with him knowing what we would want. You've seen the plans, it is everything, gets us a couple of appointments with places you think suitable. He will be able to help you a lot though.'

Gabrielle gaped at her for a moment, her foot suspending in midair as she was about to step on the floor, before squealing in excitement.

'That is great, I can't wait. Thank you.'

Ginny grinned mischievously as they found Harry in the lounge watching them come in the room. 'No thank you; saves me the job of going out with him, good luck!'

Gabrielle seemed too happy to care, settling herself next to Harry as he cleared his throat.

'Have you given her a tour yet? You are missing out on the mysteries of this house!'

Gabrielle allowed him to walk her round, telling her of his plans to add some facilities in the garden ready for the summer.

'Harry bought up some ideas that muggles do, like having a hot tub, or something like that. You can sit in it in the evenings and relax he told me. But I would love a normal swimming pool too, a simple heating spell can warm it up easily.'

Chloe nodded slowly. 'I do see Harry's point, it would be nice. What about a patio? If you are going to that trouble surely you'll want a bbq or two. The famour Potter's must have enough food for the Weasley's, and then Ron too of course.'

Ginny decided to ignore her last comment as she pictured the idea, agreeing happily. She loved her house. The lounge was large with a nice big open fire, heating it up nicely. There was room for chairs when they had visitors. They tended to use the dining room only then too as it was large, great for big Weasley dinners. The kitchen was where they ate at their breakfast bar, another idea of Harry's which Ginny had fallen in love with. The rest of the bedrooms were upstairs, along with Harry's study and Ginny's studio. They each had their own place to retreat to, a place they could leave and forget work so they could have time together without thinking or talking about it.

After being showed most of the room Ginny bought them upstairs. Chloe was following just out of boredom now and jumped onto Ginny's bed as they entered the room.

'Gabby, you'll love her wardrobe. Harry's space in it is pathetic the poor man. For a midget she takes over.'

Gabrielle giggled away at Chloe's, knowing Ginny would either retaliate or just carry on. It was no use getting annoyed at her jokes, it was just a part of Chloe. They turned their focus back to the room where Ginny pulled open another set of doors. Gabrielle gasped as she walked into a smaller room, but the wall were covered in rails of clothing, shoes and accessories.

'How an earth have you got so much?' She wondered aloud, eying up some dress in the corner.

Ginny shrugged, not sure herself. 'A lot of them are ones I made and haven't the heart to throw away. Harry used to love it when I wore my own designs, and I used to love making him happy. It gave me the confidence to follow it up too,' She sighed and waved her hands uselessly. 'I am hopeless aren't I?'

Gabrielle grinned at her, thinking it was far from the truth. She had an amazing talent and made good use of it. She envied her so much in most things. She had an amazing fiancé, job, family, was gorgeous in looks and had trusting friends. Finally they came to a guest room, black and white in detail with a lovely four poster bed.

'What do you think?' Harry asked, the girls following him into the room. He didn't need a tour round his own house and knew he wouldn't have anything constructive to say, but he didn't want to miss this.

'It is a guest room.' Chloe grumbled, raising an eyebrow at him before turning to the mirror behind her.

'It is a lovely room Harry, gives me ideas for my room at home,' Gabrielle answered, moving around and stopping at the other side of the bed. 'Harry, what is my stuff doing here?'

Harry smirked and Ginny quickly twisted round to him. 'I went to see Bill and Fleur, and they agreed you could stay here while working with Ginny. You would be in and out so much it wouldn't be fair on them with Victorie, and I am used to it. My complaints go unheard.'

They ignored his jokes as the three girls all hugged him at the same time. They were making so much noise they didn't hear Hermione calling up, having arrived and followed the noises.

'What are you doing? Harry, are you okay in there?'

Hermione gently pried Chloe away before noticing there was still another blond in the tight group.

'Gabrielle? My chérie! Comment allez-vous?'

Chloe groaned as Gabrielle instantly answered in French, two jabbering away while everyone was clueless.

'English, dudes?'

Gabrielle laughed and hugged Hermione again.

'It is great to be back, thank you two for letting me stay. It will make it even better.'

That evening everyone came to Potter Manor for dinner, Mrs Weasley cooking with Ginny, Fleur and Hermione while everyone else relaxed and stayed out of their way. Gabrielle instantly cornered George and demanded a plan for their searching.

They had two months till the show was going to be, Chloe and Ginny already had the collection being made, and dress fittings would be in the last week. They knew they were cutting it fine but it would only be a small collection to see if it would kick off. Hermione was set in charge of the books and press, along with another manager Rosie, whom worked part time. They were shocked with the results Gabrielle came back with. Though Ginny was still learning much of the muggle world Chloe had a better idea and when she said Somerset house she almost threw her drink in the air.

'Seriously? That is a big venue, and you got an appointment?'

Gabrielle nodded, looking important with her papers stacked in front of her in piles according to the places. 'Apparently it is just after the muggle fashion week, so perfect as a starting place they said. We would have to get set up pretty quickly in the morning, and they want to meet with you Monday, talk over the details and length. They have also recommended a place for the after party.'

'I could kiss you right now, you are amazing.' Ginny breathed, looking over the images she had just handed them. 'We'll be there Monday alright. Come on you, as a treat you are coming with me and we'll get these dresses going, I am doing some of it this afternoon at work. Let's get lunch over with.'

Colin, Ron and Harry watched their beloved and Gabrielle work tirelessly until the end of March to get everything ready, insisting that the night before they take them out to an Indian dinner in London to celebrate.

Sitting around Colin waved his hands, getting their attentions.

'Now, we may act like we don't have a clue what you do or say when it comes to your jobs, because in truth we don't,' He paused to avoid a swat from Chloe next to him but continued to smile. 'But we are proud of what all of you have done. Tomorrow will hopefully be a day to remember, for the right reasons of course.'

'Yes we all agree, can we eat now?' Ron groaned, watching his food longingly as Hermione shook her head.

Harry watched Gabrielle prod her food looking nervous. 'What is up? You have done so well in helping them, you should be proud of yourself.'

Gabrielle sighed and placed her fork down. 'Ginny asked me to walk with them, model two of the dresses tomorrow. They fit me up today, but I don't think I deserve to.'

Harry frowned. 'Why ever not? I see you as a perfect example. All those models, Ginny, Chloe and Hermione included are doing it for charity, to show you can get your confidence back.'

'What happened with Chloe? Apart from you all going through the war?' She asked.

Harry made sure everyone was chatting, their attention drawn away.

'Chloe doesn't like to talk about her parents I am sure you know,' Harry whispered, leaning in closer. 'Her mum was a witch, but didn't tell her dad till much later on. He dealt with it, but drank a lot. When Chloe was born everything seemed okay, until the usual signs started appearing. You must remember the stories you were told when you were young. Accidental magic isn't exactly unusual.'

Gabrielle snorted. 'I set alight to my mum's ugly dresses she tried to put me in.'

Harry nodded accepting the example. 'Well her dad got scared, and would shout at her, she was young and didn't understand or couldn't control it. He would beat her sometimes. And as the years grew on it grew worse, until one time he went a step too far. Her mum was too scared to do anything, but this time wasn't even there.'

Gabrielle wasn't smiling anymore, but couldn't resist sneaking a glance at the witch they were talking about. 'What happened?'

'Her dad and a few of his mates got drunk, and came back to the house. This was in their second or third year I believe. He cornered Chloe, really beating her, they just laughed and pushed her around. It broke her, and she ended up doing magic to defend herself. The Ministry was of course alerted but weren't expecting to have to clear his mind of the magic and send him to the police station. Chloe refused to stay with her mum and was sent to her aunt instead, who though wasn't a witch understood Chloe much better.'

Gabrielle sat there looking aghast. 'She was mistreated as a child basically? Because of something she couldn't help.'

She stopped when she saw the dark look in Harry's face. She had heard the rumours of his past, and felt bad for bringing it up now.

'I understand now, I think.' She said.

Harry nodded. 'But here is another secret. This charity Chloe is supporting. She founded it in the first place. I am a secret sponsor. Chloe is announcing it after the show, not even Ginny knows yet.'

It took Gabrielle a while to register it all but promised to keep quiet. It didn't take her long to be brought back to the present when she realised someone was watching her. Looking around she saw a creepy looking waiter staring at her across the room.

'Oh great, just what I need.' She moaned, trying to hide from view.

Hermione heard her and looked over. 'What is the matter Gabby?'

'Stalker.' She muttered back, nodding in the direction to the man.

Yet when she looked he wasn't there. As she started to relax she heard someone move behind her.

'Excuse me?'

Gabrielle looked round and couldn't help but glare at him. The look in his eyes sickened her.

'What?' She answered coldly, though he seemed not to notice.

'I couldn't help but notice how pretty you are.' He whispered.

Everyone heard it, though the quickest person to react was Chloe.

'If you think that, you better get moving, what kind of sick mind do you have. I want to see your manager now.'

There was no need, the level and tone of her voice had already attracted the manager who came over to intervene. It was a wizarding restaurant luckily, so he could guess why Gabrielle was being bothered, but was appalled it was a member of his staff.

'I see this behaviour of my staff very seriously and action will taken accordingly. Again I am sincerely sorry and offer it again to Miss Delacour and the rest of the party. You shall not be seeing him again here I promise you.'

This seemed to satisfy Chloe though the atmosphere of the dinner was ruined as she glared at any waiter that came near the table. She insisted on walking Gabrielle out, making sure Harry was with her when they apparated back to their respective homes.

Ginny woke up early, creeping out of bed and down to the kitchen. But Gabrielle was already sitting there, nursing a hot drink in her hands and looking in deep thought.

'Are you okay sweetie? Nervous?' She asked softly, as not to scare her.

'What if I let you down Ginny? I don't want to look a fool, or fall over. I am fifteen, they laugh at me.'

Tears welled up in the young girls soft grey eyes, breaking Ginny's heart as she wrapped her arms around her.

'You most definitely won't be doing any of that. You are, in my eyes a Weasley. Just without the red hair. No Weasley is a failure; we make the most out of all situations.'

'And you are our Gabby, you'll show everyone up with a turn of your head.'

Harry had crept up on them and joined in the hug.

'You two are great. I guess I am being slightly silly.' Gabrielle said with a half smile, wiping her tears aside.

Ginny snorted, rather unladylike. 'Not at all, I dreamt I not only fell over, but fell of the stage all together. Come on now, Harry cook our lovely a nice breakfast. We shall go and change and be back soon, we have rehearsals to go to.'

A few hours later Hermione called out to the large crowd, organisers and models alike.

'I have been nominated on behalf of C&G to thank you for everything you have done towards this show. It may not be perfect, but it is something we should all be proud of and be an evening we never forget. Of course we have the charity we shall be announcing to the audience, so keep it quiet a little longer. And please do come to the after party, it will be amazing. Again thank you, and keep to your schedules.'

There was a bustle of noise as Hermione took a deep breath, looking to the group still standing there. Chloe seemed preoccupied in something she was reading while Ginny and Gabrielle smiled at her.

'I think we have covered everything Hermione. Let's shift ourselves to The Burrow before Ron eats all the food. Who are you going with Gabby?'

Before Gabrielle got a chance to answer Ginny she gasped in surprise as Chloe had suddenly grabbed her arm, suddenly finishing what she had been doing and they both disappeared with a pop.

'She is going to get worse as the day goes on, I can see it.' Groaned Hermione, as they followed her lead.

Lunch at The Burrow was even more hectic that usual, Mrs Weasley insisting all the girls were well fed ready for the stressful afternoon.

'We won't fit into our dresses though Mrs W!' Chloe laughed, looking at the feast in front of her.

'I don't want you all falling over from lack of energy. Eat girls!'

They complied till they felt they didn't feel bloated, but Mrs Weasley was put out when they left earlier. After persuading her and Harry distracting her they managed to get away and back to London.

'Gabrielle, have a walk around and make sure things are running smoothly, we are grabbing the outfits with Rosie and will be back in ten minutes. You know who is doing makeup and hair, push them.' Chloe ordered; disapperating almost straight away.

The nerves were running high in the hair as Gabrielle tried her best, often not sure what she was doing. Colin arrived, ready to take pictures for the show.

'Now come on Gabby, smile! How about we do a mini interview?' He asked her questions, trying to make her laugh as her hair was done.

Gabrielle couldn't help smile. 'No no, I am fine thank you. I can only imagine the questions.'

'But, I am sure your loyal fans after this would love to know where your favourite fish and chips are and that I'm the best guy around!'

Now rolling her eyes she tried not to move her head while swatting him. 'You are hilarious. Go and interview someone else, thank you though.

Ginny fidgeted as her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, looking at the costume that hung right before her. The idea seemed great at first but now it was made and ready for her to wear she wasn't so sure.

'You aren't going to back out on me now are you?' Chloe asked next to her, seeing her face.

After a final tug of her hair she was left to turn to her friend with a worried look. 'No, but seeing it for real hanging there is dawning on me what we are doing. It'll come out okay, won't it Chloe?'

The trust between the two girls was unbreakable, but Chloe did not hesitate in giving her a smile before answering. 'I have full faith in it, and in you. You need your make up on then you are free till you put the dress on.'

All too soon the show was getting ready to start, the models were thankfully on their last stages of getting ready as Hermione peaked into the audience.

'Merlin, it is packed out there. We have five minutes, is the music set up?'

Gabrielle put an arm around Hermione as she panicked. 'Yes, ready for Colin to switch on with our signal. Can you help me zip this dress up.'

Gabrielle had her first outfit on. It was a 1950's style dress with a full skirt, falling to just above her knees. It was silvery blue in colour making her beauty shine. After Hermione finished she twirled around the other models, laughing as her skirt moved around her. It made them all smile and relax, seeing her laughing and having fun.

Ginny looked at the clock and then at Rosie, who was going to give Colin the nod to start the music. The lights dimmed on the stage where rose petals lay scattered, creating a romantic atmosphere. The soft music started and Gabrielle took a deep breath, waiting for the right note to step out onstage and do what Chloe had gone through with her many times over the last couple of weeks. And a heart warming smile from Ginny she stepped out. Everything seemed to sink away as she tried to remember what they had told her. Focusing on the back wall she let the crowd melt away and focused on the beat of the music. At the end of the catwalk she gave a twirl, the soft folds of the skirt sweeping with her and she then made her way back up, not relaxing her guard until she had stepped off, jumping into Chloe's waiting arms backstage.

'That was amazing, you were perfect out there, and I loved the twirl. Let's get you into your other dress then you can quickly help me.'

It wasn't a huge collection but Gabrielle just had enough time to change and help Chloe. The four girls then stood at the end of the line waiting. Hermione was muttering to herself and fiddling with her lace gloves. She wore a deep purple ball gown with tufts of lace and other material making the skirt. Chloe's had an asymmetrical skirt, the train slightly dragging at the back. Gabrielle's was sleeker, olive in colour with a long skirt and lace overlay. Ginny's was the final dress, the grandest. Deep emerald green with the dress showing her slim figure. Lace inserts added the drama to the dress, the sleeves made of lace too. On the right side the waist showed through the lace, and so did her scar. It had healed as Chloe said it would, but she could still see it, and knew others would.

'You look beautiful, Ginny.' Was all Gabrielle said before she stepped on the catwalk, ready to walk down the last time.

Then followed Hermione and Chloe before it was her go. As Chloe stepped off she stepped on. No one even muttered a word, all fascinated with her. She did exactly what Gabrielle had done, focusing on the walls and pretending no one else was there. It didn't stop her glancing at Harry, who looked emotional in pride of her. She walked back but did not walk off as Chloe and Hermione joined her, the rest of the models a few paces behind to let them address the audience.

'We would like to thank you for coming to the first show of C&G,' She said, her voice magically magnifying. 'We feel it was successful and hope you enjoyed it as much as we did.'

Chloe stepped forward taking over. 'You may have read the leaflets left on your seats. We chose a charity in conjunction with the show as all the models that walked in it had something in common. The charity is called CWC, which basically stands for Confidence in Women Charity, which I founded,' There was a moment of shock as Hermione and Ginny quickly turned to Chloe gapping. ' We all have stories that are examples of what I want to help. Gabrielle, come forward and introduce yourself.'

Gabrielle, not knowing she would be doing this, stepped forward nervously and next to Chloe, who gave her an encouraging nod.

'Well, my name is Gabrielle Delacour, I am currently staying her in England with my sister's family, though I usually live in France.' She stated, not sure what else to say but Chloe took over again.

'Can anyone identify anything unusual about her?'

There was silence as everyone stared, then a woman looking very cautiously at Gabrielle put her hand up. 'Yes, for one so young she is very beautiful.'

Chloe smiled at her while nodding. 'Yes, and you react to how most do, putting it against her. Gabrielle has Veela in her blood, now she cannot help that, she is a regular teenage witch. But people do put that against her, girls accusing her and boys following her. It is hardly fair the way she gets treated now, is it?'

There was a murmur in the crowd as Chloe tilted her head back to Ginny, where Gabrielle proceeded to step back to. Hermione then stepped forward.

'I am well known for my part in the war, I have scars. I have scars to show where I was tortured for I am.' She held out her arm, showing where Bellatrix Lestrange carved 'Mudblood'.

Ginny took a deep breath, stepping forward while the other two stepped back. 'Everyone again knows my part in the war, but that wasn't why I am on here today. I am sure you all heard of the incident that took place in the New Year,' She paused to look at Harry who looked pained at the memory. 'I don't regret what I did for a moment. I would be here with no fiancé. But I paid the price for it, as I am sure you have all noticed with this scar. I admit I hid, I was afraid. But I was snapped back to reality. This scar doesn't stop me from doing things, or pain me like it did. It is a reminded of what I fought for, and that is what I see it as now.'

The crowd started clapping as she smiled and turned to Harry who was clapping with everyone else. It died down quickly, and someone put their hand up.

'Yes?' Asked Ginny.

'What is Miss Denver's story then?'

Ginny opened her mouth but nothing came out, then turned to Chloe biting her lip. She knew it wasn't her place to tell. But to their surprise Gabrielle stepped forward, taking Chloe's hand and pulling her with her.

'You can do it Chloe, I know you can.' She whispered.

Chloe nodded and looked up. 'I am half blood, my mother a witch. My father hated magic, so my mum would only use it when he wasn't around. When I started showing signs of magic at five he ignored it at first. But at nine when I sent all the pans flying round accidently, he broke.' Her voice faltered, and got a hand squeeze of confidence. 'He would beat me, scared of me. My own father. I would try to stop, but I couldn't control it as young people can't. When I got my Hogwarts letter he flipped, and I was sent away to my gran to look after me for the rest of the holidays. At first I skipped coming back at Easter and Christmas, and the summer was a struggle.

'When I was fourteen I came back at Easter to see my mother. My Dad had been out with friends drinking, and came back with a couple of them... they attacked me. I ended up using magic to defend myself and he grew even more scared. After beating me we called the muggle police and informed the ministry. They managed to work it out that he was locked away but couldn't recall us doing magic.'

People had tears in their eyes, a story like that was heartbreaking.

'But we are all here now, and alive.' Gabrielle carried on for her, feeling confident and strong. 'Everyone at C&G would like to thank you for coming and giving us your support. Also thank you to the models and the people who worked hard to put it together. Of course there is an after party, which we all hope to see you at.'

**I am sorry I haven't updated in a month! I can't quite believe its been that long, it went so fast. But I have a new chapter, finally. I was moving and am still unpacking so it has all been a bit hectic. I did enjoy this chapter, introducing Gabrielle a little more, and learning a bit more on Chloe's background. The next chapter will make it more interesting, adding some new fresh faces. I am trying to keep it true to the theme of Harry Potter, but adding my own touch. After all, it is all JK Rowling's. Will try to keep the gap a little smaller between now and the next chapter! xx**


End file.
